


Is this a bad time?

by kingstonique



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:52:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstonique/pseuds/kingstonique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jenna picks a very interesting time for a phone call, Matt is incredibly shameless and Alex probably should blame it on the fact that she's helpless, but...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is this a bad time?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [garyunwinhart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/garyunwinhart/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OLIVE you're the best!!!
> 
> Okay so here's some random Mattex.
> 
> Plot? What plot?

“Matt!” The idiot next to her in her bed just shifts a little bit, groaning into the pillow under his head and Alex sighs before she pokes his ribs again. She doesn’t have time for that, too. “Matt! We’re late!”

“..Can’t start without us anyway.” He mumbles in the fabric of the bed sheets and Alex bites her lip because really, it’s not funny. It isn’t. “Darling, get up! Or I’ll personally drag your arse out of here if I have to!”

“Why would I mind that?” He turns his head to the side so Alex can see the smug grin on his face and she kind of wants to slap him awake for it. Maybe. “You’ll better be up when I come out of the shower.” Matt laughs in his pillow because of her innuendo. He just loves what comes out of that woman's mouth. “Kingston! I thought we had to leave!”

“We do, you cheeky sod.” She really can’t resist and leans down to kiss him, for just a minute before she has to get up. Mostly because she loves what he looks like in the morning, all messed up hair and sleepy eyes and… Yes, the hair is just really fantastic. To bury her hands in it, for example.

Alex sighs a bit when Matt opens his mouth immediately under hers and sucks on her bottom lip when she leans down to him. Suddenly, he seems very, very awake. And she finds it hard to remember why exactly she can’t just stay here in bed with him for a while. “We’re going to be late for work, Sweetie.” She somehow manages to get out, but Matt just shakes his head before he claims her lips again. “Don’t care.” And who is she to object to that? She just smiles before she feels Matt’s fingers in her hair when she leans down to kiss his chest, sucking on the smooth skin until he has to close his eyes because of what she’s doing. It’s sort of delicious and ridiculous at the same time, how he reacts to her.

“This is a really bad idea.” She sighs when Matt turns around and pulls her towards him. He even is shameless enough to nod and mutter, “I know.”, with that stupid grin on his face before he pushes the covers away from her form and looks at her. Alex just sighs again when she lays there in front of him, completely naked. Yeah, they’re not getting out of bed any time soon. Instead, Matt’s hot mouth is suddenly on her chest, biting and then soothing her soft skin and nipples, and she just clutches him to her with her hands to keep him going until she can’t see straight anymore. “Matt”, she gasps out before she pulls him up for a kiss that is almost bruising and he groans in her mouth when she sucks his upper lip in her mouth. Involuntarily, she arches into Matt’s touch when he replaces his tongue on her chest with his fingers, rolling the hardened buds between them until Alex is just moaning and melting around him and forgets what she was going to say. Something about being late, possibly.

Matt pretty much shoves her back onto the bed and Alex giggles because of his expression, letting him do what he likes and moving her hands and fingers over his back, her nails digging into his skin when he bites her lip again. She should get up. They should leave. But what the hell, his tongue is in her mouth and she can feel him rock hard right between her legs. This is completely worth it.

That’s also the reason why she doesn’t hear the phone going off at first and just concentrates on Matt everywhere, on top of her, surrounding her body in every direction. She has the full intention on just letting it ring until the caller gives up before somewhere, in the very back of her mind, there’s a voice shouting that it must be someone from the studios because they're not showing up. Probably Steven. “Leave it.” Matt chants against her flat stomach where his lips currently are, and Alex shakes her head and fists a hand in his hair to tug him away when she picks up the phone anyway and tries not to sound as breathless and needing as she feels. “Hello?”

“Alex?” That’s Jenna’s voice. Great. Alex somehow tries to scramble away from Matt’s hands, but he just keeps following her wherever she moves to on the bed. “Why are you on Matt’s phone?” Is it…? Her thoughts are very, very effectively distracted when Matt catches her calf and lets a hand move up her legs. They finally stop moving and part without Alex’s consent, and she almost lets out some sort of pathetic whimper when Matt’s hand just moves further up her stomach again. Damn him.

“Because… because he’s at my place.” That was the hand on her lower stomach that made her say that. “He is?” Jenna on the other end of the line just sounds incredibly confused. “Uh-huh.” That’s really all that Alex manages before she suddenly gasps and almost moans out loud because Matt suddenly slides two of his long, slender fingers straight into her, without so much as a warning look, and she can’t even think straight for a moment as her hips try to move. Of course he holds them still with that smug look on his face, while Alex is panting and writhing under him. He’s even looking right at her, the bastard. How does he even… Oh, god. Alex’s lips start to bleed a little because she has to bite them so hard to stay quiet while she tries to rock against him. Pathetic. “Why?” Right. Jenna’s still on the phone.

“He’s… He’s t-taking care of me.” Matt laughs at that, that stupid boyish smirk on his face that somehow becomes somehow absolutely sinful when he has his fingers inside her at the same time. And he even curls them in a way that makes her hips buck before he draws them out again. Alex almost kicks him because of the loss. “I mean, I don’t f-feel too..” Oh, fuck, there are his fingers again. This time she has to cover the phone because that cough is way too much of a moan when he slips deeper into her. “don’tfeeltoowell.” That comes out really, really fast, between two sharp breaths when Matt just gives her that smirk again and then starts to fuck her with hard, rhythmic strokes with those damned fingers of his. If she weren't on the phone, she'd reach for his hand and suck them in her mouth instead. But this... Not enough. Not nearly enough. She doesn’t even attempt to hide that needy sound in the back of her throat and covers the phone with her palm instead when he doesn't stop.

“You sound… strange.” The voice on the other end of the line is definitely concerned. “I’m glad Matt's looking after you. Are you going to be okay? We can rearrange the scenes so you can come in after lunch, if that’s better?” Oh, bless. She actually believes the story.

She thinks that just before Matt slips a third finger into her and presses his thumb on her clit, and the hissed “ _yes_ ” probably could count as an _acceptable_ answer, but… Alex glares at Matt, who’s staring back at her with that same bluntness and dark eyes. She really can’t believe that he’s doing this. And that she’s letting him!

“Yes.” She clears her throat in a moment where she’s not too caught up in everything to gets out her answer. “That’s fine. Can you tell Steven?” She really, really needs to end this call, mostly because he’s moving his thumb over that bundle of nerves in a hard, fast pace, and his fingers are still there curling inside her and _ohgodohgodfuck_ she’s so close… Still, she glares at him again, considering the chances of somehow being able to hit him, because if he’s going to make her come while she’s on the phone, she’s never going to forgive him, no matter how many times he gives her that smile.

As an answer to her glare, he picks up the pace.

“Jenna?” Oh, she never, never wanted to say that young girl’s name like that in her life. “I really... really need to go.” Her hips rock impatiently against his hand, not sure if she should beg for more or him to stop or both at the same time, because he’s keeping her on that edge, and it makes it so, so hard to keep still. She just needs deeper, or faster, or just _something_. “Okay, I’ll see you-“ Alex doesn’t really hear the rest anymore, because he thrusts his fingers into her again, deeper than before, such a tight fit because she’s already clenching around him that it makes him moan. Alex’s hips fly off the bed and she can barely manage to press the red button and let the mobile phone drop on the bed before she throws her head back and shouts something that might have been Matt’s name. Or maybe just an insult.

The first thing she does when she can actually see/breathe/think again is lean up and slap Matt. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.” She rolls her eyes at his line-quoting and lies back on the bed, still trying to calm her breathing.

“I thought we had to get to work.” Oh, he’s feeling brave today, apparently.

“We do. In the afternoon. I managed to deal with that on top of everything.” Alex grins, though not necessarily at him. More at them. That he makes her act like she’s twenty-something and not fifty.

She’ll decide if she’s mad at him in a moment.


End file.
